


5 things Joey and Justin from "The Kebabbery" did after the Christmas party.

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Series: The Kebabbery [2]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

1 - When they stumbled out of the bar, twisting round to grin in the face of the cat-calls of their friends, Joey expected the streets to be hushed, deserted. He felt two in the morning dizzy, with Justin's long fingers wrapper around his hand and music buzzing in his ears. Soho was quiet, but when they hit Oxford Street the smattering of still-open shops was disorienting, and when they paused - when he paused, wondering for a second if he should ask Justin if Justin had a preference about which house they went back to; if, maybe, Justin's place was closer - a tall guy in a long grey coat barged between them, using his armful of shopping bags as a battering ram, turning his head only to growl at them for getting in his way. Justin's hand grabbed hold of Joey's upper arm, and he yelled 'and Happy Christmas to you too, wanker." down the road, before turning the rest of the way to kiss Joey, hard and fast With Justin pressed against him, even for only a second, Joey couldn't keep from smiling.

2 - The Central Line was crowded, steamy and golden warm with the press of bodies, and they were lucky to have grabbed the one seat, Joey pulling Justin down in a gangly embrace to sit crosswise on his lap, both of them grinning like they'd drunk half the bar, not a couple of glasses each. Brandy and anticipation glowed in Joey's stomach, and Justin lent back against him, surprisingly dense, for all Joey's arms wrapped around his waist so easily.

3 - It had rained, leaving the pavements streaked with reflected lights, and it was cold enough that Justin's breath curled like smoke. Joey told him it wasn't far, but without a proper coat, Justin was starting to shiver. He pressed closer to Joey, their stride unconsciously in-step, and when Joey offered the crook of his elbow, Justin didn't hesitate, just tucked his hands into the warm pocket, and felt Joey squeeze his elbow against his side as they both walked a little faster.

4 - His own house seemed to make Joey nervous, all apologies and explanations, as though Justin had come round to inspect his housekeeping, or had some kind of minimum standard of fixtures and fittings that had to be met before he'd get it on with a guy. It was kind of cute, but at the same time... Justin refused to let his own nerves join in at this stage, so he gave himself a shove to step right inside Joey's personal space, and to touch his face, Justin's thumb pressing silence into Joey's lips, while his fingers traced the line of hair and bare skin over the angle of Joey's jaw. "Hush. It's perfect. You're perfect." "And you're fucking freezing,' Joey grinned, trapping Justin's hand under his own, all sign of any nerves completely banished. "Come on in, and lets get you warmed up."

5 - The gas fake-fire was burnished and hot in front of him, and Joey's solid body was burning heat behind, blanketing Justin as Joey stripped him out of his tops, unbuttoning his shirt with a running baritone commentary, and peeling away t-shirts with kisses and brushes of beard over skin that was straining for sensation. Justin was breathless long before Joey's arms - bare arms now, strong forearms, biceps cushioned by creamy skin, armpits radiating heat against Justin's shoulders - wrapped around and those confident fingers found Justin's cold-pinched nipples. Breathless that turned into moaning and arching, and Joey caught Justin's head as it rolled back against Joey's shoulder, trapping his lips with a hint of teeth, and Joey's knees gripped Justin's hips, and he was going to fucking die of this, with his cock still trapped in his jeans, and it would be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
